A destiny Foretold
by Boom707
Summary: A boy coming of age, sets out on a journey to fufill his destiny.
1. Sibling Rivalry

**Diclaimer I don't own them and never will**  
  
Chapter one  
  
It was dark, and through a hazy fog he could make out a young woman, gripping her single Pokeball for Dear Life. He heard a scream and all he saw were two men coming out of the darkness, with a shape of a Houndoom and a Mightyena following closely behind..  
  
"Kurt! What are you doing?" said the shrill voice of Sabrina, "What happened?"  
  
"Auntie Sabrina is he going to be ok?" asked the voice of the 7 year old named Tate, who was also Kurt's brother  
  
"Where am I?" asked 13 year old Kurt  
  
"Your in the Psychic Facility it's in the under Ground in the middle of a road that leads at one point to Mossdeep and at the other Saffron, duh," Liza piped  
  
"But that's not important right now. what happened?" asked Sabrina  
  
"I saw something," Kurt said. "I saw a girl"  
  
"Puberty" Liza and Tate murmured in a sarcastic tone  
  
"Shut up" Kurt said as he tried to use his psychic powers to hurtle a spoon at Tate, but unfortunately was the one in the family with the least psychic ability therefore the projectile was gracefully landed on his nose by Liza. "Anyways I think this girl is in trouble big trouble." 


	2. The deciding battle

Chapter 2  
  
"Ok," said Sabrina, "Keep going." Sabrina had always cared for Tate, Liza, and Kurt, for their parents had died right in this very perimeter because of the previous Saffron Gym Leader Malica, Malica was a young women with a cold soul known for gaining power.Then,, at that moment it all came back to Sabina, young and 15 as she was.  
  
"Hand over those children Malena, Josh," Malica shrieked.  
  
"Never will you take our children," Malena and Josh Shouted. Kurt was 6, and Tate and Liza had just been born.  
  
"They would make very good trainees for the gym" Malena said, "Yes they must be taken out of your care and claimed into my family, my family of trainees. I will do any thing to get them for I see the psychic powers each of them holds, the twins especially. Now like I said Hand them over, I don't want to have to hurt you but alas I have done it before." She gave a quick glance to the twins, who were sleeping as was Kurt  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Shouted Malena. Now in this time that all this fighting was going on 15 year old Sabrina had be watching and waiting for the right time to strike. He knew Malena and Josh we some of the best psychics and psychic trainers around, but then again so was Malica. She knew they could sense every thought, so could Sabrina, well almost anyway.  
  
"Watch me," said Malica. "Children attack!!" she roared. All of the sudden they were great red flashes of light coming from everywhere. Out of them came Abras, Kadabras, Ralts, Kirlas, Solrocks, Lunatones, Grumpigs, Drowzees, Spoinks, Medichams, and just about every other psychic you could think of. Malena and Josh were out numbered 2 to at least 50, but they did not lose faith.  
  
"Go Jirachi!" shouted Malena. "I wish that no matter what my children be safe." Jirachi hurried over to the sleeping children and the tags on its forehead started to glow bright blue. At that moment that was a hopeful Jirachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii from the Jirachi and a force field began to shape. First, a psychic outline began to take place almost like a big purple sphere. Then, Steel started to come out of Jirachi's wish tags then the steel stared to take the place of a sphere. The three children and Jirachi were completely enclosed except for little holes for air.  
  
"Go Gardevoir!" Josh screamed and a flash of red light had show and out came a beautiful pokemon. "Gardevoir, use thunderbolt on this whole room." Out of Gardevior's breast plate came bolts of thunder one by one encircling the whole room in flash of lighting bolts. Suddenly, there was another huge flash of red, apparently all the trainers returning their pokemon to their pokeballs.  
  
"You decide to mock me? The great Maica," Malica said now booming with anger. "Fine, you shall be dealt with personally. Go Alakazam" There was a brief Silence. Sabrina heard what Malica had told Alakazam and screamed RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, but it was too late. Alakazam had already started his Psycho Boost Attack and was ripping out the minds of Malena and Josh. There was a disgruntled look on their face and she could not read their minds anymore. That was when she knew they were dead. As soon as she came to this conclusion, she started crying and rushed over to her sisters dead body  
  
"How could you" Sabrina asked through sobs.  
  
"Well my dear child, you know how it is." Malica said point blank. "Why don't you come to my gym, I sense very strong powers that lie within you."  
  
"Never" said Sabrina coldly, "You must pay" At that moment Jirachi jumped out of the sphere still with a look of hope. "Jirachi, Doom Desire" Then, it seemed all the stars started to fall down on the earth all through Jirachi everything turned so dark. Sabrina heard a scream and Malica was gone. The ball that Jirachi had created was gone and the children were back to their restful slumber. Jiraachi had sent a message through Sabrina's mind that aid this.  
  
My sister, I have a favor to ask before I go, please take care of my children. Listen Liza and Tate, I need you to train them in All things pokemon for they will be great trainers. Kurt on the other hand, train him for the unexpected for he will save the world in a gave time of peril 


	3. Where the Truth Lies

Chapter 3: Where the truth lies  
  
Sabrina looked up at the starry sky and said quietly in a daze, "The destiny, Jirachi, Kurt."  
  
"Aunt Sabrina, Aunt Sabrina I'm the one who is supposed to look high and freaked not you" Kurt said.  
  
"Kurt, It is time," Sabrina yelped firmly  
  
"What the ****" Kurt thought.  
  
"Oooooooooooooooh, I'm gonna tell Aunt Sabrina what you thought," Tate yelled from the back round.  
  
"Little one now's not the time," Sabrina said swiftly as Kurt let out a breath of relief. "Now you two girls head back to Mossdeep, I'll see you in a couple days. Remember ladies a gym is a big responsibility." Kurt waved them off. As one of the twins stuck out their tongues, Kurt had opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something but Sabrina had already put her hand up, meaning silence, fore she already knew what he was thinking. "Don't say anything just follow me." They walked a path that seemed to go on forever. We got to the ocean in which connects Hoenn to Kanto. Mossdeep was on the far side of Hoenn while Kanto was just off the coast of Kanto. That is why the center is in Hoenn. "Starmie go," she said. Suddenly there was a big flash of red everywhere and suddenly a star shaped pokemon appeared. It was beautiful, apparently well trained. Sabrina said, "Hop on Kurt no need to be scared."  
  
"I'm not Aunt Sabrina," Kurt hinted defending himself, now noticing the wet spot on his jeans. With that said he hoped o Stamie and they made their way. Kurt had always been a tall, muscular build, with brown hair and blue eyes. He loved flirting with girls he was a psychic so sometimes he could read their minds to his advantage. He knew how to talk to a girl but never kissed one. Kurt was laid back, chilled and never really had anything to worry about, until today. "Are we there yet?" Kurt asked after 3 hours.  
  
"Almost" replied Sabrina, "Almost." It was deep into the night when they finally arrived at the Saffron gym. The place was huge, there were spoons hanging all over the place and there was a poster of a brain. "Kurt go to your room for a little bit, but don't unpack your things instead gather all the things you want." So Kurt did what he was told and headed down to the living quarters of the gym. Kurt had a room at the psychic facility, the Mossdeep Gym, and of course here. They had set up a teleporter so that you could go to and from the two gyms frequently. Unfortunately, Sabrina had not been able to set up one on the premises because only trained psychic were aloud in there and if the location of the facility was found by the wrong people something really bad could happen. He set his stuff down on his bed and looked out his window. Kurt had never been taught how to train a pokemon; he didn't know why his Aunt wouldn't either. He thought his life was unfair because he was deprived of the one thing that most kids got early on in their child hood. He never really got to know pokemon. He started to pack his football, his favorite pair of Shoes, potions, and the last thing he packed was a Pokeball that he could never open. He had it since he was a baby. It had a mysterious coding on it that he couldn't read.  
  
After a while Sabrina called "Kurt come out of your room and follow me"  
  
"Ok I'm coming," Kurt Replied. When he got outside of his room they walk until hey were in the center of the arena, then Sabrina used her used her psychic powers to lift over self up in the air. She went into some sort of trance and suddenly the gym floor caved in and Kurt feel through. He gave a quick yelp as Sabrina lowered herself back on the ground and fixed the floor with her mind powers. It was there, a huge machine that looked 100 years old. It looked so advanced though.  
  
"It is called the mad hatter. This machine will switch out our minds and see our recent thoughts," Sabrina told. Kurt thought to himself that he wished he wouldn't have thought that bad word. "There is something I need to see out of your mind and something you must see out of mine."  
  
"Wouldn't that be easy," Kurt asked. "I mean all you'd have to do is read my mind and you could just tell me yours."  
  
"I have tried and it seems this is the only way. Now step i the right and I'll step in the left Chamber."  
  
"Aunt Sabrina"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Will this hurt? " Kurt asked  
  
"For you I'm afraid yes, but not because of the machine but because of what you are about to see. Now get in you will have about 5 minutes to look through m mind so hurry." Sabrina said swiftly. So Kurt Jump and in and sealed the door. He waited in what seemed to be a moment that lasted forever then the chamber started to glow bright purple. There was gas everywhere. Kurt's first reaction was "She's a Nazi, get me out of here", then he remembered it was his aunt that raised him like a son and he relaxed. Then he felt his mind gone and could not feel anything, then not a moment later he could see things through Sabrina's eyes. (First thing he did was look down her shirt.) Then her got Serious and started to go through her recent thoughts. She had obsessed because she thought she was too fat. Then he got to the memory. He saw it all happen, Malica killing his parents, Jirachi, Sabrina killing Malica. He looked so much like his father. His mom looked like an older Sabrina except with pink stripes in her hair. They were the Mossdeep Gym Leaders. Tate and Liza look exactly like her. He heard what Jirachi told Sabrina. Next thing he knew he was back on the floor, in his body, doing a combination of crying and vomiting. Sabrina rushed in the chamber came in and just sheltered Kurt. He sat in her lap crying and crying.  
  
When all his tears had been shed Kurt finally spoke, "How am I supposed to save the world. I don't even know how to train a Pokemon."  
  
"Kurt, you must be strong. I do have something for you though," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a thin sheet of paper and a Pokeball. "This paper is a wish tag off of a Jirachi it should remind you never to lose hope. This Pokeball contains the offspring of the Gardevior your father trained. It is your Ralts for you to keep. The vision you had the other day this is the first part of your journey, you must find the girl for she will play an important part in your destiny  
  
"What if I choose not to?"  
  
"Then the world as we know it will be destroyed. The girl is being held captive at the Goldenrod radio station. Find her and she'll know what to do, but I warn you she does not know either. So you must be quick so she does not take the wrong path. Here is your ticket to on the Bullet Train now go the night awaits you. Goodbye Kurt, I will always be with you" 


	4. Puff and Hunt

Chapter 4: Puff and Hunt  
  
Kurt set out of the gym and pressed the button that released the red light that in turn formed the shape of what looked like a little white and green mushroom with a body and a horn. A loud "Ralllllllllts" come from the creature. Hurt whipped out his Pokedex that automatically read this entrée. "Ralts', the psychic pokemon capable of many things. It will usually only obey trainers who believe and fulfill their destinies. In many religions Ralts and its evolutions are considered royal. Kurt reread the second part of the entrée.  
  
"Great," he breathed to himself. "Now I'm stuck with a Pokemon that requires me to do this stupid thing. Kurt returned his new Ralts to its Pokeball. With that said and done he headed to the train station without another word or thought.  
  
When he arrived at the Train Station it was empty. An eerie feeling represented itself as a shiver of Kurt's spine. He looked around and he saw nothing. Kurt started to panic, searching frantically for someone anyone to reassure him. He looked inside the ticket booth and saw various strange markings all over his face that seemed like they came from a black marker. He searched the booth more only to find a Pokeball shiny and new of course Kurt decided to take it, and then he exited the booth, and turned to the place where the bullet train was and peered around. The worker who took the tickets was out cold also; he too had the strange markings on his face. He went out to the waiting station and saw a little, pink figure apparently crying.  
  
"Uhhh hello is anyone there?" Kurt asked. As he said that, the little, round, pink figure turned around and it's eyes lit up. "Whoa, you're a Pokemon!" Kurt almost shouted excitedly. He whipped out his pokedex and it identified the Pokemon as a Jigglypuff. He was determined to catch it! Immediately he though how do I catch a Pokemon? "Jigglypuff come here and get in the Pokeball come on I know you can do it!" Kurt said in a babyish voice. The Jigglypuff stood there and looked at Kurt with huge, blue eyes and made a look like "What do you take me for." Kurt saw his approach wasn't working so he thought on it for a moment until he went into a calm state which could only mean one thing he was prophesizing something.  
  
"A Ralts came into picture then a Jigglypuff both screaming at the top of their lungs until Jigglypuff decided to give up."  
  
So Kurt brought out his Ralts and yelled, "Ralts Growl Attack!" Soon a shrill Ralllllllllllllllllllllllllllts filled the room but for some reason Kurt didn't mind. Almost as soon as this happened the wild Jigglypuff starts to sing as loud as it could. It sang and sang. Kurt started to get drowsy, but then Jigglypuff couldn't take it anymore and Ralts was still going and without saying anything the Ralts' horn started to glow a bright green and with a yelp an energy starts to emit from the horn, a very faint one but it seemed to travel in circles rather than wavy energy the move Psychic emits. As soon as the energy reached Jigglypuff its eyes started to go wacky and it started dancing around as if it were drunk. "Ralts, you learned confusion!" Kurt yelled bursting with joy. Kurt then knew it was time.  
  
"Pokeball, Go!" he shouted and with that somehow he was able to move the Pokeball with his mind, taped it once on Jigglypuff on the forehead. The ball opened up and Jigglypuff transformed into a red beam of energy and then slowly slipped into the ball. Once closed the ball's button grew a bright red and after about 10 seconds it turned back to normal color. "Ya! I caught a Jigglypuff!" He then released the Jigglypuff and said this "Please redeem all these people to their natural state. Kurt couldn't understand the pink Poke so in turn he brought out Ralts to translate telepathicly.  
  
"Jiggy says it can't restore the people, we'll have to wait till morning. So where do you want to sleep?" Ralts asked.  
  
"Lucky for you two you get a nice comfy Pokeball, me on the other hand, it looks like I'll be crashing on the benches tonight." I told Ralts.  
  
The next morning I woke up and saw the train station alive and busy like usual. I gave the ticket man my ticket and hopped aboard the train. I took a seat next to a boy my age.  
  
"Hi my name is Kurt"  
  
"Yo, my name is Hunter" the kid replied.  
  
"So where are you headed?"  
  
"Goldenrod"  
  
"Me too"  
  
The boys eyes lit up " I'm a new trainer I was wondering if maybe we could umm. battle" the boy asked. This was the first time Kurt really looked at him he was medium height for his age he had blonde, spiky hair with red tips, and he had chestnut brown eyes. He looked like he was a punk trainer.  
  
"Sure, but I warn ya, if your looking for a challenge you find one battling me!"  
  
"It's ok at least someone will finally battle me."  
  
"Well then I'm your guy" Kurt replied with a smile. "So what's your story, what Pokes do you have"  
  
"Oh don't worry I'll tell you the whole story on the way" 


	5. Hunter's Story

Chapter 5: Hunter's Story  
  
They had been talking for hours, or at least that's how it seemed. Hunter told Kurt of the many hardships and adventures he had experienced. Hunter grew up an orphan, on the streets till he was 4. He learned how to take care of himself and thought he didn't need anyone, one day he back extremely ill and all he could remember was being took in by Professor Elm. It was then the prestigious Professor Elm raised him. Elm was like a father to him, except he didn't know when to let go. Elm was a pokemon scientists, he studied in the Johto region. Hunter said all through his life he had seen the professor give out pokemon to trainer after trainer, and when he turned 10 he was so excited because he thought his surrogated father would provide him with a new means of living, a pokemon. It was on his tenth birthday that Elm asked Hunter to go on a strenuous task. He did what he was told and when he returned he asked again but Elm just ignored him until finally, on his thirteenth birthday, he asked, "Dad when am I going to get a pokemon? I want to go out, I need to be free, please Dad I am asking you please."  
  
"Hunter, you will one day be a great trainer. I suppose it's time I showed you this," Elm replied, then bringing out what appeared to be a charm and a red jewel coming together to form an R. "I found this around your neck, it's the symbol of Team Rocket. I was so afraid that when you were ten, Team Rocket would find you and take you away, and you would agree to it being as young and sometimes obnoxious as you were, but now I think your ready to go out in the world. You can now choose, but son now I have faith in you. You are very famous among the Rockets. If you encounter them, then use what I am about to give you." Elm got out a pokenavi, a device that shows you the map of all three known regions, has a pokedex inside, a radio, a cell phone, and a contest meter. Call me immediately if you find them or they find you. He then brought out three pokeballs. "Enclosed are three pokemon, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Totodile. Choose one now." Hunter took the Chickorita. "You will need this to protect yourself. Let her be your friend and treat her well. Goodbye my son. Take the charm, and the bullet train ticket. Now leave, quickly. I have arranged for my Pidgeot to take you to Goldenrod, there take the bullet train back and forth until you meet someone you can travel with. Also, if you make it to the Hoeen region watch out for Team Magma because that red jewel encrusted onto your rocket charm is some sort of orb they have sought after for many years. You were not meant to be a Rocket, my son. You were meant for greater things. I love you son"  
  
"I love you to dad," at that moment Pidgeot cooed softly, signaling that it was time to start his journey. He hoped on Pidgeot, downsizing the pokeball he had just received and placing it on his belt loop. He hoped on, salty tears streaming from his puppy-dog brown eyes. The Pidgeot took the air. Wind was brushing his face, dislodging even more droplets from his eyes. About 30 minutes into his flight he saw a wounded Spearow flying with an almost broken wing. He did something he had wanted to do all his life, an air battle. He stroked the bird's neck, beneath it's beak, signaling it to stop. He stood up, finding a good position to make sure he didn't fall off. "Go Chikorita!" Kurt yelled confidently. The small Chikorita found good spot on Pidgeot's head. Kurt yelled, "Chikorita, vine whip!" The Chikorita had been specially bred and learned vine whip through the process. Suddenly, green, slender vines that shot out of Chik's neck speed rapidly toward the unsuspecting Spearow. The vine made contact and hit the Spearow a few times before the Spearow went into a nosedive, from there he withdrew his extra pokeball, made it bigger and then jumped of the Pidgeot. Pidgeot knew exactly what to do so at that moment he also started to dive but flying at almost the speed of sound he positioned himself below where Hunter was going to land. Hunter, still falling caught up to the Spearow and threw the Pokeball at it. He saw that it had made contact and he fell past the pokeball and then safely on to the back of the Pidgeot. After approximately 20 seconds he saw the ball and caught it. "I caught a Spearow!" he exclaimed. He then returned Chik to her Pokeball and then he had spotted a small countryside city about 10 miles ahead; Hunter decided he would hurry to get there in order to cure Spearow, he just hoped there would be a Pokecenter in such a small town. He gave Pidgeot a slight nudge and it speed off.  
  
He landed in front of the small building, which looked a lot like a small cottage. He led Pidgeot over to a small stable and told him that he could fly around and also rest if he wanted. He looked around the stables and saw Stantler, Ponyta, Rapidash, and a Ratticate, all resting in the stables. He went into the Pokecenter and was greeted by a "Chanseee" and a more defined "Blissssssseyys".  
  
A woman a nurse's uniform with bright, bubblegum pink hair gave a cheery, "Hello there."  
  
"Hi," Hunter replied coolly.  
  
"How may I help you?" the women known around the world as Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"I need my Spearow, and Chikorita to be healed" Hunter said, excitement rising in his voice.  
  
"No Problem" she answered in the same sweet, mellow voice that everyone was accustomed to. She took Chik and Spear and placed there pokeballs in a same rack one that almost looked like it was a cookie sheet with indents to place the balls in. She ran them through a machine that scanned them inside and out. She touched the screen and gave them both their medicine and said the Spear would take a while to heal but that Chik would be ready in about 30 minutes. "There is a river along down the path, so you can wash up if you like. They should be done by then," she said sweetly.  
  
Hunter headed down the path and found the river. He undressed and bathed, savoring every moment of being a trainer. Once he got out he put on a fresh pair of boxers, cargo shorts, and a Saffron Sychics football jersey. He headed back the Center. Low and behold the pokes were done so he headed out to the stables and hoped on the rested Pidgeot's back. They were only about another hour's flight from Goldenrod and the sun was setting in the east. They flew and he relesed his newly captured Spear out to fly. You could see his silhouette in the pastel colored sky. He fell asleep on his Pidgeot's back. Once he arrived at Goldenrod, Which was a much bigger city then Newbark town and he explored for a bit. He ate a chili cheese dog and a strawberry smoothie at food court in the train station. He knew he should avoid the inevitable so he decided to get in his sleeper cabin in the Bullet Train. He stayed up until about 11 o'clock looking at his Pokedex. He then fell asleep. The next morning he moved into the regular seating area.  
  
"This is my fourth trip!" Hunter exclaimed. "And then I found you. So will you, uh, travel with me?" Kurt looked a little skeptical to all this but finally agreed. There was a loud screeching sound and a female digitized voice announced they were in Goldenrod.  
  
"I think the train stoped," Hunter said with an adventures look on his face.  
  
"So it has," Kurt said looking at his new friend and then stepping off the train 


End file.
